Spawn VS Ghost Rider
Spawn VS Ghost Rider is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Image VS Marvel Comics! Both are rogue employees devil, having sold their souls and be damned. Who will win here? Interlude Wiz: Rogue Employees Devils, both having sold their souls and be damned. Boomstick: But damned for have two of the worst superheroes movies. Wiz: Spawn, the infamous Hellspawn. Boomstick: Or Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Spawn Wiz: Al Simmons was a skilled assassin. He proved time and time again that he was the best of the best. But until the morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanently. Boomstick: The boss killed him when he terminated his contract sent him into the hell; he met the demon Malebolgia, who made a deal with him. If Al agreed to become captain of hell's army, he would be reborn to see his wife again. Wiz: He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But eventually, the demon tricked him, and Spawn was left with a fate far worse than death. And after that he wants revenge of her. Boomstick: Spawn body is composed of Necroplasm, a will-controlled magical substance. It alters his physical appearance and allows him to use his body as a living weapon by endowing him with superhuman powers of strength, bodily density and weight, healing factor, and metabolism. Wiz: Leetha of the 7th House of K is a symbiotic suit only limited by imaginations for this spawn can create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, Swords and more. But Spawn’s main forms of attacks are Chain and Cape. Boomstick: Spawn flying at high meters with his cape he can slams you, or outrun laser beams. Chains are Chains but Spawn chains can reflect projectiles, beam, Sub Machine Gun fire and more. And not only are perfect mid-range weapons also the Chains doing acts own, even if Spawn is owned. Wiz: Spawn is one of the most versatile comic characters in battle even battle and mostly for his power. Let’s see their powers. Their powers are only limited by his imaginations. Boomstick: Holy HELL! Too much power has this god killer badass. Wiz: He makes hell energy attacks which can change their side and destruction capacity and form these blasts into fire or explosives. Or make smoke for escape. Healing factor that heals his wounds fast enough for a battle or restore his body like arms or his heart. Magic illusions. Boomstick: Manipulate souls, captable for read minds, manipulate time, open portals to Heaven and Hell and the portals have strength of a mini black hole. Spawn Depowers and then Rempowers these powerful Demons. Change his side to be taller than 100 meters of tall; and appearance to a white man. WHAT?! Yes this power looks Spawn racist. Wiz: Also he can control elements over the nature like earth and beyond nature like Necroplasm and uses it for attack and protection, but already necroplasm can hurt him. Yes attack fire with fire isn’t the best idea; however Spawn also can be killed for only two forms: The first one is for holy weapons, holy attacks or similar of these. And the second is for beheading. Boomstick: Wiz, actually if Spawn uses too much Necroplasm, he will be forced back into hell. Spawn is tough for beat, he showed kills and exterminate angels, vampires, cyborgs, ghost, demons, and freaking Satan and God. Wiz: Actually Spawn kills Satan and God thanks for his unlimited power from the Mother of all things, but later of banish God and Satan and rebuilt his original image he then willingly sacrificed his own God powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form. Boomstick: If I can choose to have these powers I will be the strongest one. Spawn blows up a wall. Spawn: Knock, knock! Ghost Rider Wiz: Johnathon Blaze was born into the world of stunt driving, but his story quickly turned tragic when his mother left his family and his father died in an accident. Boomstick: He was adopted by his father's partner, Craig Simpson, and his family for some time. And later of many years Johnny will have a damn moment. Wiz: Johnathon eventually learned that Crash had been diagnosed with cancer, and he decided to call upon Satan for help. Crash survived the cancer, but it turned out to be in vain when he died in a stunt not too long after. Boomstick: That’s always happened when you do a pact with Satan. He only will crush you like Johnny Bravo, ups I mean Johnny Blaze; Blaze was turned into a flaming skeleton overnight, going by the name of Ghost Rider. Wiz: He then made it his duty to punish criminals and to seek vengeance upon anyone who would spill innocent blood. Boomstick: In human form, Johnny does not possess any super-human power. But, as the Ghost Rider the good start, he's the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. Wiz: His new body gives an insane durability nearly immune to earthly physical damage, a fast regeneration and his Hellfire manipulation; using the Hellfire Blaze can generate, control and as defend too, create walls of hellfire and omnidirectional explosions and connect his hellfire with material objects like gun or his motorbike. Boomstick: Talking about his motorbike called Hell Cycle which is powered by Hellfire can open portals, literally can travel without his driver, burnt everything that is in his way. Wiz: In part most simples, the Hell Cycle isn’t restricted by laws of physics. Boomstick: Johnathon has many weapons like knives, a shotgun or a pistol; everything with hellfire powers; but his favorite is his Mystic Chain. Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. Also Ghost Rider can control it with his mind. Let’s continue with Wiz: Let me guess. Is another stupid weapon with hellfire powers? Boomstick: Nope is his strongest technique the Penance Stare. Wiz: In this case. The Penance Stare is an ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity. Boomstick: But requires eye contact and a soul to even work. And for kill his victim he should be evil. And his most recently ability is the side chance for become even bigger than a Large Building and match Thor. Wiz: Remember when Zarathos takes possession of the Ghost Rider, the Ghost Rider's powers increase and his naturally strength, speed and durability has a big boost. Boomstick: Zarathos is a fallen angel that is server of Satan but when Johnny doesn’t do the treat Zarathos joined Johnny and both are Ghost Rider. Wiz: Ghost Rider has regenerated his skull with no discomfort, killed countless criminals and evil entities, shrugged off powerful attacks from the likes of World Breaker Hulk, match Thor in a battle and his best feat was one-shotted Galactus with Penance Stare. But Ghost Rider can be hurted and killed and easily with holy weapons. Boomstick: But Ghost Rider does many things for be considered the Spirit of Vengeance. Ghost Rider: Prepare to suffer the sting of Ghost Rider's power! Prepare to know the true meaning of hell! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: BUT FIRST, Let's check the lastest fight created by Quauntonaut Upchuck vs Munchlax, or Shadow7615'sDeath Battle Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine. Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Puas shows lectors that Spawn has the Home Advantage. DEATH BATTLE! A Street '(Stage''' of Match)'' At night, a gangster is running from Spawn. “Hurry up!” Spawn teleported in front of the gangster and with a chain he stabs boy’s chest killing him. A fire portal is open and a biker called Johnny Blaze with the appearance of flaming skeleton and black clothes appears driving his Hell Cycle. (Ghost Rider Theme) “The day of judgment is upon you, scum” said Ghost Rider. “You don’t make the rule skeleton” reply Spawn and is in his fighting position, Ghost Rider teleports his bike with hellfire and is ready for fight. Fight! Spawn and Ghost Rider started with the punches, Ghost Rider attacked first but Spawn dodges it and counters with an uppercut but Ghost Rider jumps Spawn attacked with a chain hitting Blaze. The Spirit of Vengance falls in land when Spawn is wall walking for attack Ghost Rider in air. Ghost Rider stands up and he spins in circles his Mystic Chain and fires Hell Fire at the same time. Spawn stops time and behind Ghost Rider he with a horizontal kick throws Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider rolls in ground when Spawn in air is throwing many knifes, Ghost Rider dodges every barrage of knifes and calls his Hell Cycle a fire portal striking Al. Ghost Rider in his Hell Cycle started invoking Hell Fire and creates a giant sword, Al teleports near to his target for attack in every angled unprotected. But in the first intend he failed due the hell fire giant sword slashes Spawn. Spawn decides does a roundhouse kick but Ghost Rider connects their hands blocked the attack and kicks Spawn Chest. After the attack Ghost Rider returned in his bike and decides drive near to Spawn, Blaze has burnt the track Simmons smacked him and the biker falls of the Hell Bike. Ghost Rider shoots many times Spawn and in the bullet appears Hellfire but Spawn with his chains destroy the barrage of bullets in fire. Spawn creates claws and Ghost Rider uses a knife for duel Spawn in a close combat. Spawn slashes many times Ghost Rider and finish punish Blaze with a body slam Ghost Rider kicked Spawn’s face and prepared for launch his knife and in theory this would hurt Spawn but no, Spawn manipulates his body and the knife doesn’t hit him. “This is your end” said Ghsot Rider. “That’s the reason of why you are over” said Spawn. In a clash of chains, one, two, three and four times the chains clashed. The battle was very equal but Spawn creates a black hole losing the chain battle. Ghost Rider is trying to escape. “Is better drive into the portal” said Ghost Rider and later he calls his Hell Cycle and drive until enter in the black hole, but Spawn teleported Ghost Rider in the hell Spawn teleports himself in the hell, but that was cancelled due the Hell Cycle strikes Spawn, an orange portal is opened and Ghost Rider stomps Spawn. (Cues God Mode) Heard that music in full speed or speed 2 Ghost Rider grabs Spawn and is trying to focus his eyes but Spawn manipulates time and next he punches his neck throwing Ghost Rider, Spawn next run near to Ghost Rider for attack but Ghost Rider makes a hellfire wall. “How you can pass it?” questioned Ghost Rider and Spawn reply “For myself” Spawn ran at high speed, a gale appears and no fire is in the battle. Spawn near to Ghost Rider he knee blow him. After connected the knee Al he kicks in the air predicting Johnny stand up. Ghost Rider will not surrender and with his mind he controls his chain. Spawn reads every attack of the chains dodging them, later he warped the reality. K.O! (Cues Sons of War) The K.O is destroyed! Ghost Rider survived the reality warping and in the hell with Spawn are ready for continue the battle. The Hell '(Stage of Match)'' Spawn and Ghost Rider runs between, jumps for dodging lava burst and threw their chains clashing in midair. Back in the scene of scape, both tried to punching each other. Spawn tried to punch his enemy face but Ghost Rider blocked it and tries to counter failing it. Any steps that someone do make destruction in the hell. “Prepare for die for your evil” said Ghost Rider. “I will not give up until finish my revenge” reply Spawn, and the fight returns in hate of both characters. Ghost Rider calls his Hell Cycle; Spawn decides to walk in the walls. Ghost Rider is in far meters to his enemy and for this Spawn jumps for plane. (Cues Heaven & Earth) The Earth in the same street '(Stage of Match)'' “No way” Spawn hangs Ghost Rider with his chain. “It’s your end” said Spawn and without the bike he opens a green portal into the earth. In the ground Spawn started mashing Ghost Rider finishing with his life. Spawn stand ups and runs away, but Ghost Rider changes of side. "You still, ALIVE!?" Yes Ghost Rider is prepared for continue, Spawn turns big enough for match Ghost Rider in the battle. Ghost Rider and Spawn are walking in mid of the town. Spawn loses balance and falls. Many houses are destroyed, but Al stands up. Ghost Rider and Spawn connected their punch and later a kick is connected in Spawn’s arm. Spawn’s body is harden and decides jump and launch many chains for gain space. Ghost Rider moves into left and charges a giant Hellfire ball. It launches and…… Spawn creates a shield of necroplasm it disappears bt green sparks appears in Spawn’s body. “Gash I am becoming weaker” said Spawn. Ghost Rider jumps and smashes Spawn’s head falling out and returning in his normal side. “Let’s end with it” said Ghost Rider laughing and tread him. But Spawn stopped it. Spawn tried to throw Ghost Rider and successfully he threw the spirit of vengeance and roars. The falling was very dangerous many towers and buildings falls, most people died and a large explosion hits both combatants. All was over. (Music Ends) In mid of all a nuclear destruction only remains a biker very hurt and Spawn. “Hey, you pathetic human!” said Ghost Rider. “No my other half is out” said that biker who is Johnny Blaze. Zarathos controls now Ghost Rider and all his body is turning orange gaining more energy. “The duel will finish now” ''told Ghost Rider to Spawn. (Cues Spawn Theme) ''“No before that one is dead” reply Spawn. The fight returned in Ghost Rider favor, he weakly punches twice Spawn’s chest for continue him with a strong uppercut. Next he uses his chains for stabs many times in mid-air Spawn, but in the seven stabs Spawn grabs the Mystic Chain and flies at high speed. Ghost Rider punches the ground creating a crater that expulse hellfire and in the air he dodges every long distance attack. Ghost Rider watches a giant publicity letter near to Spawn and he strikes it with a weak low kick. “Oh no!” Spawn creates a bow and with an arrow he destroys the publicity letter, Ghost Rider jumps highly and with his hell cycle he flies for continue the battle in air. Spawn launches a green laser beam for attack him when Ghost Rider spins his mystic chain like protection and fires a hell fire laser but Spawn teleports before the attack hits him. Both are more near in a second and with his shoulders Ghost Rider threw Spawn but he at the same time he grabs Zarathos’s arm and threw it into the pit with Spawn. Spawn and Ghost Rider fights running in the walls, many rocks falls. Both roars and decides charge a massive attack (Spawn, a green giant mega laser and Ghost Rider, a giant hellfire ball) A clash of both energies collapsed destroying the pit. Ghost Rider wake up and grabs Spawn. “You will pay in a terrible fate” said Ghost Rider and watches him using his Penance Stare. All Spawn’s criminal and assassin life he saw and he can’t move losing his soul and finish it throwing the fallen body in mid-air and of a slash decapitate him. Zarathos burst of laugh and in his body trapped stay Johnny who can’t do anything. And Al's head is grabbed by Female Inkling. K.O! Results Boomstick: Yes! The fate of my favorite characters losing is over! Wiz: That was the closest ever battle done, but Ghost Rider is able to do everything that Spawn does but better. He beats World Breaker Hulk, defeat Thor and one shooted Galactus people in the same or even higher level than Spawn. Boomstick: But Boomstick Spawn only can die beheading or with a holy weapon, the Penance Stare will be useless with Spawn. Wiz: Ahh nope, Hellfire is more dangerous that Necroplasm who is an arm of double blade for Spawn. Boomstick: Even if you believe that Spawn can deal with it, which is true. When Zarathos takes the Spirit of Vengance control his power increase at top levels and also becomes more powerful. Wiz: And also beheading Spawn is a great work for Ghost Rider like Johnny Blaze or Zarathos because both can be allowed to find all Spawn's weakness. Boomstick: At least that was a epic conclusion for a great badass. Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Ghost Rider Spawn Who would win? Ghost Rider Spawn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Image vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle